


Face Forward

by ridoma (Diminuendo)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminuendo/pseuds/ridoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter's first time with Wade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Forward

"Peter, c'mon. Let's do it."

"Wade, look I'm not so sure. . . I've barely even done stuff like this with _a girl_. This is my first time," he paused to look up at Wade. "I'm not used to it."

"Peter, when we do _it,_ we're not going to turn into some craved maniacs." he placed his hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed. "I swear."

"But, Wade the way you kinda admire my body and compliment it—and then talk about doing _it—_ kinda makes you sound like a maniac." Peter shrugged and then looked at Wade, who slumped against a wall and slid to the ground.

"I get it, no one wants to do it with the ugly and disgusting ol' Deadpool—considering the fact no one even cares about my identity!—with his meat skin and annoying personality." he hugged his body, "I'm sorry. . . It was stupid I should've never—"

Peter pressed his thumb to Wade's lip, tugging at the bottom lip and then leaning in for a kiss. "Now, did I say being a maniac was bad?"

Wade's pained look turned into a more happy one.

* * *

 

The first person to initiate it was Peter, after all they were sitting on the bed, staring at each other awkwardly, with clothes surrounding them. Shifting awkwardly, he tugged at Wade's arm, "So do I face you or. . .?" 

Wade grinned, "Of course! Everybody knows that in a makeover, you have to face forward to get your nails done. But first, which dress?" 

**Author's Note:**

> What else was this going to be about?


End file.
